Slow Burn
by kdinthecity
Summary: When two Earth Kingdom colonial kids end up in the Fire Nation Capital, they feel a bit lost… until they find each other. As their friendship develops, they discover they have more in common than just their mixed heritage. Arik and Rozin are OCs derived from the world of AtLA; this story fits in with the Darkness Universe.
1. Prologue

"Are you going to say something about it? You know, to the headmaster or something?"

"No. I—it wouldn't matter." Arik hated looking weak in front of Rozin. If his friend attended the Firebending Academy, then he would understand. But Rozin wasn't a firebender. He had dutifully followed in his grandfather's footsteps by attending military school. He was even scheduled to graduate this year with honors. Arik was excited for him, he really was. But he was even more excited that there wasn't a war going on, and Rozin wasn't likely to be deployed any time soon. Because when he really thought about it, he wasn't sure what he would do without him. The past five years living in the Fire Nation only made sense because of Rozin.

"It's not the same guy who… burned you, is it?" Rozin's emerald eyes flashed with both concern and rage at the same time. Arik could get lost in those eyes. So expressive, so _alive._

"No, no. He was expelled. Fire Lord Zuko made sure of it." That was the part he needed to somehow convey to Rozin. That he had to be on his best behavior at school because he represented the Fire Lord. Rozin never seemed to understand this, though.

"Still. Whoever did this, they can't get away with it. Arik, you have to say something. I wish I was there to, I dunno—"

Rozin was about to cross that line. He'd toed it before. "No!" Arik cut him off. "I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."

"Then, fight back. I know you're a powerful bender. I've seen you on the training grounds. Why don't you just put this asshole in his place?"

Arik sighed. They'd been through this over and over. "I told you. The school rules say—"

"Fuck the rules."

"That's easy for you to say when your grandfather can just bail you out of trouble! I've got… nobody! And I'm only allowed in the Academy as a goodwill gesture to the Fire Lord. People are waiting for me to slip up, Rozin. When I do, I'm out of there. I have to be careful."

"OK, OK, I get it." Rozin raised his hands and took a few steps back. Neither of them had realized how close they had gotten, but Arik was the first to miss it. Rozin was his best friend. He could tell him anything, and he knew what he wanted to say next.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Thanks for, uhh, being there for me. With this… with everything. I don't know what I'd do without you, I…" Admittedly, it was harder than Arik thought it would be. He had _feelings_ for Rozin, but he wasn't sure how to express them.

Rozin had taken some steps backward, but reversed that motion now, and ran a thumb across the bruise on Arik's cheekbone—the one that started this whole conversation. "I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all," he said.

Arik leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "I know," he whispered.

After a few seconds, Arik reluctantly allowed his eyes to flutter open and found Rozin's close and staring and _expectant._ He knew this was it. His friend's hand was already cupping his face, so surely that was a sign. They had such a solid friendship, though, and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that. But for the better part of a year now, he had wanted it to be more. He suspected that Rozin did, too, but both of them were afraid. Of what, he didn't know, but he'd had half his face burned off at one point, and then been punched in the face at least a dozen times since then. This boy was now _caressing_ his face, so for all else he had endured, his next move was worth the risk, he figured.

So, Arik made his move. Maybe it wasn't all that risky, but in his mind, he was risking everything and nothing at the same time. He reached out to graze Rozin's face—his perfect, beautiful face—before placing a hand behind his friend's neck and pulling him closer. With his mixed heritage upbringing, he didn't even know which god to petition before he took the plunge.

His prayers were answered. Rozin kissed him back.


	2. The Birds and the Bees

**A/N:** If you don't recognize Arik from my other fics, he's first introduced in _Darkness Before Dawn_ , Chapter 8. The prologue is a fast-forward to when Arik and Rozin are 16 and 18 respectively, so see postscript notes for explanation. This scene occurs after _Rising Tide_ , Chapter 23, when they are 11 and 13.

* * *

Arik shot one angry fire blast after another. Coming to the Fire Nation Capital had not been what he expected _at all_. He was supposed to learn firebending since there was no one in his colonial hometown who could teach him. At first, he thought the Fire Lord's mother was nice enough when she was introduced to him as his new teacher. But then she got too _motherly_. And then she just went crazy. And that Jeong Jeong guy? He was even crazier! Arik considered Fire Lord Zuko the sanest one of the bunch, and that wasn't really saying much.

"I don't need them anyway. I can learn firebending on my own," he mumbled under his breath as he launched a wave of fire in front of him. The force of it caused him to stumble back a few steps, ultimately sending him to the ground.

"You know, there's a training ground somewhere around here. You probably shouldn't practice firebending in the gardens," a voice came out of nowhere.

"I wasn't practicing, I was—" He balled his fists for lack of a better response.

"Aren't you a little old to be throwing a tantrum then?"

Arik pushed himself to his feet to find the source of such smugness. He was surprised to find himself face to face with a boy. They were about the same height with the same color hair and skin tone. The only difference was in the eyes—the other's were green—like emeralds—which meant he was from the Earth Kingdom. Arik suspected that they were the same age, too, except that the boy's voice was noticeably lower than his.

His golden eyes narrowed. "I'm eleven. And I wasn't throwing a tantrum."

"So, do you know where the training grounds are? Or are you just some peasant who wandered in off the street?" The other boy folded his arms across his chest and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I'm not a peasant! I'm a guest of Fire Lord Zuko!"

"From what I hear, the Fire Lord likes peasants."

"That's… is that a bad thing?" Arik tilted his head in consideration.

"Whatever. The name's Rozin."

"Arik."

"You're not from here."

"Neither are you."

Rozin let out an exasperated sigh. "OK, fine. I'm from Oyster Bay. My grandfather serves in the military. We're just here for a visit."

"So are you Fire Nation? Or Earth Kingdom?"

"I'm a colonial, so what the hell does it matter?"

"It doesn't… _matter?_ " Arik tilted his head the other way this time.

"OK, so what about you? You're obviously a firebender, so…"

"I'm from Two Rivers. My dad is— _was_ in the Fire Nation army. My mom and sister are earthbenders."

"Sisters suck."

"Tell me about it."

"I have TWO of them."

"Oh, man. Sorry 'bout that."

Rozin relaxed his shoulders, allowing his arms to drop to his sides. Then, unsure of what to do or say next, he began fidgeting with the hem of his tunic. "So, uhh, you know Fire Lord Zuko?"

Arik shrugged. "Sorta. We met when he came to Two Rivers in the fall. And he's helped me some since I moved here. How about you? Do you know him?"

"Sorta. I met him on Ember Island two summers ago. Before the war ended. He was kinda grumpy then. I guess he still is. Unless he's around Katara. She seems to make him happier."

Arik's eyes widened. "Really? Because last night they were yelling at each other."

"Oh. I guess couples fight sometimes, too."

"Well, Zuko did say they were sparring, but I don't know…"

Rozin raised an eyebrow. "They were yelling while sparring? That's kinda…weird."

"Yeah, she was saying stuff like 'harder' and 'don't stop.' It _was_ weird."

Rozin's other eyebrow lifted. "Wait. Did you _see_ them sparring?"

"No. Why?"

"But Fire Lord Zuko told you they were sparring?"

"Yeah. Your point?"

"Oh, man. That's… you fell for that?" A smirk spread across Rozin's face.

"For what!?" Arik could feel heat rising to his cheeks.

"He was banging her."

Arik clapped a hand over his mouth. "So they really _were_ fighting?"

"No. Oh spirits, you _don't_ know, do you?"

"Was he hitting her?"

"More like hitting the skins."

Arik stared blankly at Rozin.

"Come _on_. They were getting busy. Doing the nasty. Bumping uglies."

"Huh?"

"Shagging? Smashing? Screwing?"

"What are you talking about?"

Rozin raised his hands in the air in resignation. "OK, so maybe you really don't know. Has anyone ever told you how babies are made?"

Arik furrowed his brow. "But Zuko said he and Katara didn't want to have kids, yet."

"Well, you don't have to—nevermind."

Determination set in Arik's features. "But if he's hurting her, shouldn't I say something? Maybe they shouldn't ever have kids! He might hurt them, too! Or maybe—"

"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. He wasn't hurting her. It probably felt really good. What he was doing was a loving thing. He loves her. They… they were making love, OK?"

Realization then washed over Arik. "They were doing _that_? I know what 'making love' is. It just didn't sound like—"

"So, you _do_ know? Then why the hell are we even talking about this? How old did you say you were again?"

"Eleven. Why? How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about stuff. Have you ever been in love?"

"We are NOT talking about this anymore!" Rozin rolled his eyes and punched his new friend in the arm.

* * *

 **A/N:** Arik is my OC, and Rozin belongs to someone else (Emletish, of course). Arik has always struggled with his identity because of his mixed Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation parentage. Rozin is a colonial, too, with a similar background, and I'm glad they have each other as friends, now. (Some limited interaction appears in _Beyond the Silver Lining_ , by the way.) The main reason I am posting this ficlet is because I really like Arik, and I'm experimenting with my ability to develop my own character. The other reason is to make a statement about sexual orientation in teenagers. Really? Yes, really.

We've OVER-sexualized the LGBTQ "label" for lack of a better word, and it drives me crazy. If anyone looked at a het relationship and focused mainly on the sex act there, then we'd call that, what? Horny? Misdirected? Hypersexual? I don't understand why people do this so openly and almost exclusively with different orientations. Yes, sex is wonderful, important, pervasive, even. This is fanfic, so I know why a lot of people are here... for the sex, right? I can't promise you that "Slow Burn" will end in sex, and this is why. There's a lot MORE to relationships than that. With the lesbian and gay couples I know, the thing that impresses me the most is their commitment to one another, their love for their children and families, and the beauty of the everyday that they take in stride (despite what society, media, and politics might throw at them). Guess what? It's not a lifestyle. It's just life.

With teenagers exploring love, sex, feelings, crushes, and all of that—it's a jumble of butterflies in the stomach, sweaty palms, botched first kisses, asking out to dances, text messages, snapchats, first dates, second dates, third dates, texting in the middle of the night, making out in the back seat of a car, that sort of thing. IT DOESN'T ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ABOUT SEX. Yet, for some reason, we've made it that way. A boy should be able to have a crush on a boy and not have the pressure of a sexual projection placed on that. It can be cute and sweet and fun and not, oh my god, they're having butt sex, what are we going to do!? (Besides talk about safe sex practices, of course.)

Arik and Rozin will develop a solid friendship that sets a nice foundation for a romantic relationship in the future. As you can tell from the prologue and chapter one so far, they won't have their first kiss until five years after they meet. (Yet, they _talk_ about sex right off the bat, hmm.) When did they know they were gay? When did they know they had feelings for each other? Doesn't matter. It's personal and nobody else's business, so just leave them alone already.


	3. Green Eyes and White Lies

"It stinks here." Arik crinkled his nose and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Well, yeah. It's komodo rhino dung. You'll get used to it." Rozin plopped down on a nearby rock.

Arik positioned himself in the grass next to him. "So, now what?"

"We wait. My sister should be here soon with the key to the stables."

"Oh."

One thing Arik had noticed about his new friend was that Rozin was content with just being quiet. He said it was because his two sisters talked all. the. time. But whenever Rozin _did_ talk, he always had interesting things to say. Arik didn't like the silence, though. He wondered if it was because he always had to fight for attention in his family. After tolerating a few minutes of it, he asked, "So, have you ridden a komodo rhino before?"

"Yeah, once. With my girl—uhh, ex-girlfriend."

"You had a girlfriend?" Well, this certainly was interesting.

"Yeah, what of it?"

Except Arik couldn't decide _why_ it was so interesting exactly. "Nothing. I just… what was it like?"

"It was fun, I guess."

"What happened?" Arik watched as Rozin's internal debate was displayed all over his face. He'd prefer to return to the quiet, but then decided to indulge his friend by answering.

"Well, she moved away. It was already hard enough because she lived here, and I only visit every few months. But it wasn't just the distance. _She_ got distant. She stopped telling me stuff. I dunno. I'm not sure what went wrong."

"Did you love her?" Arik wasn't sure if love was a word or an action, but maybe Rozin knew.

"Hell, I don't know. I don't think I know what love is. Probably not."

Realizing that he wasn't the only one confused about love somehow made Arik feel a little better. "My sister likes these love stories. Before she learned how to read, Mom would make me read them to her. I hated it. Everyone in the stories always seemed so perfect. Too perfect. I always wondered if that was what love was like. But it seems so fake..."

"I think you gotta be real. If someone can love you for who you really are, then you know it's legit. Right? Maybe that's what was wrong with me and my girlfriend. She always put up this front. Like she was tough. But I could tell when something was bothering her. She just wouldn't talk to me.

"That sucks. Because you seem like a really nice person to talk to." Arik tucked his knees to his chest and rested his chin in the crook of his elbow. It was true, and he didn't mind saying it. But when he caught Rozin staring at him with those deep green eyes, he was worried that he'd said something wrong.

Rozin quickly looked away. "Ahh, thanks. I guess. Anyway, and then the real kicker was that she could always tell when I was lying. That would drive me crazy."

Arik lifted his head at this. "Why would you lie to your girlfriend?"

"Well, not like _lie_ lie. You know, when she asks if you're okay, and you had a bad day, but you want to put on a happy face for her and not dwell on the bad stuff? She'd always call me on that. And if she asked how she looked, and I hesitated… sure, she was pretty, but she was an earthbender, so she was always dirty. She could just sense those things… with her blindness, I guess. So I had to be so honest all the time, but she would never tell _me_ anything in return."

Arik suddenly sat up straight, allowing his legs to drop to the ground with a _thud._ "Wait. Your girlfriend was a blind earthbender? It wasn't Toph was it?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"She's staying in my room!"

"What!?" Green eyes flashed with something— _jealousy._

"Not my room here. My room back home. She lives with my parents and teaches my sister. She's my replacement. I _hate_ her." Now the jealousy flickered in irises of gold.

Rozin's expression softened. "Well, she can be a little rude, but she's not _that_ bad. Did she do something to you?"

"No."

"OK, so…"

"She's just sooooo good at earthbending. Like my sister, Rina."

Rozin rotated his position on the rock so that he was facing Arik. He then leaned over with his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on folded hands. "So, you don't like her because she's a good earthbender? Or maybe because she's taken your place in your family."

Arik tilted his head. Those eyes were _close_ now and so... scrutinizing. "No! It's not that. I don't care about my room."

"Not your room. Your _place._ You said it yourself. She's your replacement."

"I said _I don't care_. Maybe she can read those stupid love stories to my sister now!"

Rozin laughed and gave Arik's shoulder a light shove. "Toph wouldn't like love stories. Plus, she's blind. She can't read."

"Fine. Whatever." Arik stood up and walked off, kicking up dirt as he went.

"Hey wait. Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

Arik stopped in front of the stable door, pretending to be looking out for Rozin's sister. The shade felt nice, but the smell intensified. He pinched his nose in disgust.

"I never liked those love stories, either," Rozin said as he slid up next to him. "Not because they were fake, but because they were always the same. Two forbidden lovers either from a different nation or social class. Always male and female, though. I sometimes wondered if it could be male and male or female and female. Or is that kind of story truly forbidden?"

Arik had never considered it before. "That kind of love would be forbidden, don't you think?"

"I've never seen or heard of it, so people probably keep it hidden at least." Rozin shrugged.

This was one reason Arik liked talking to Rozin. Because he thought about things differently. And he said things that made others stop and think.

"It would make for a much more interesting story. And I bet my sister wouldn't like it." Arik smiled at the thought.

"I bet Toph would." Rozin smiled, too.

Arik then decided that he not only liked talking to Rozin, he liked looking into those eyes, and he liked making him smile. He was glad to have a new friend—there was just one thing that bothered him.

"R-r-rozin?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you lie to just a friend? I guess I understand with a girl… you wanna be at your best all the time but—"

"No, man. I wouldn't lie to you."


	4. Rough Rhinos

"Liar!" Arik yelled as he cradled his aching wrist.

Rozin laughed. "I'm not lying. Rei, you were there. Don't you think Arik screams like a girl?"

Rei rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You got this, Katara? Hospitals give me the creeps."

"Yes, I'll take care of Arik," Katara replied, eyeing her patient with a slight air of annoyance.

Rei took a few steps toward the exam room door. "You coming, Rozin?"

"I don't have a problem with hospitals," her brother deadpanned.

"Fine. Just be at Grandpa's in time for dinner." Rei then paused at the doorway. "And clean up first. You smell like shit."

"So do you, assface!" Rozin called after her.

Arik winced as he laughed. It hurt a lot, but he was trying to downplay the pain in front of Rozin. He now wished his friend had left with his sister.

"Just lie back, Arik. I need to see if anything is broken," Katara instructed.

Arik yelped in pain at the movement. He chanced a look at Rozin, expecting to see his usual smugness there, but instead green eyes were filled with concern. Somehow knowing that his friend cared made everything slightly more bearable.

Rozin's eyes went wide at the sight of Katara's healing water-covered hands. "That's amazing!"

Arik thought about watching Katara, too, but instead he focused on the glow as it reflected in Rozin's eyes. Slowly, the pain began to subside.

"You're lucky they were just bruised ribs, Arik," Katara said. "Broken bones take a lot longer for me to heal. And we leave for Ba Sing Se tomorrow."

Arik let out a huff. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"Don't worry, Arik. We'll be back soon." Now the look of concern came from pools of blue as Katara spoke. "Now, let me look at your wrist."

"Hey, I'll be here," Rozin interjected. "My grandfather and mom are going to the wedding. At first, we were all gonna go, but then they decided it would be better if my sisters and I just stay here."

Golden eyes lit up at this news. He wouldn't be alone after all.

"You mean Rena is going to be responsible for you?" Katara's narrowed eyes shifted to Rozin before she returned her attention to healing Arik's sprained wrist.

"I can take care of myself," Rozin grumbled.

"Yes, _obviously_. Sneaking off to ride the komodo rhinos?" She raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Miss Katara, please don't tell Fire Lord Zuko," Arik pleaded.

Her expression softened as she gently folded Arik's arm across his stomach and gave his shoulder a reassuring pat. "Arik, you're not in trouble. I've even ridden the rhinos. Zuko would probably think it's funny. Or… well, not the part about you falling and getting hurt, I suppose."

"Yeah, that's what I mean. Don't tell him I got hurt. He—"

"I know." Katara smiled. "He cares about you. And you don't want to worry him. Especially before he leaves on a trip."

"Y-y-yeah." Arik wasn't sure why he was blushing. He wasn't used to so many people caring about him, he supposed.

"Don't worry. I'll look out for him," Rozin chirped.

" _Rozin_ —Arik is in the hospital because of you," Katara teased.

Arik then noticed his friend was turning red, too. "I'm sorry! I thought it would be fun!"

"Well, was it?" Katara folded her arms across her chest.

"No! My backside hurts, too!" Rozin held a hand across his lower back in a way that made him look like an old man. Arik suppressed a laugh at the sight.

"Hmm," Katara mused. "Sounds like you need a soak in the mineral bath. It'll help relax those sore muscles."

"At the royal spa? No way! That place is only for girls!" Rozin protested with hands on his hips. Arik thought the gesture looked a little _girly_ , and he laughed out loud this time.

Katara cast him a sideways glance before answering. "Hardly. Lots of men go there. Men who are very secure in their manhood. In fact, General Iroh is a regular customer."

Emerald eyes widened like gemstones. "Like THE General Iroh? The Dragon of the West?"

"The very one."

"But he's so… so…"

"Uncle Iroh is super cool! I could totally see him going to the spa!" Arik sat up straighter and flexed his wrist, testing out Katara's handiwork. He felt loads better.

Rozin just stared back at him, mouth agape.

"What?"

"So, the Fire Lord worries about your well-being, and you call General Iroh _Uncle_?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You're a spoiled brat."

"Hey! Am not!"

"Wah-wah, I'm Arik. Poor little colonial kid," Rozin mocked. "Whatever. You're practically royalty!"

"Well, you're… you… smell like komodo rhino shit! And you look like one, too!"

"Well, you scream like a girl!"

"LIAR!"

Katara extended her arms out to them. "Boys, boys, calm down. It's been an exciting afternoon. Arik still needs to recover. He needs to rest and relax."

"Yeah, how about we go to the royal spa, _princess,_ " Rozin taunted.

"Don't call me that!" Arik clinched his fist.

"What are you gonna do about it, your _highness?_ "

"BOYS!"

Arik launched himself at Rozin, ignoring the pain shooting through his barely healed body.

It was the first time he tried to hit his friend. But it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter (and the last one) correspond with _Rising Tide_ , Chapter 24: Say Uncle, where Zuko tells Arik that he cares about him. And for further context, Zuko and company are getting ready to leave for King Kuei's wedding in Ba Sing Se. Arik was pretty upset about being left behind, but now that he's met Rozin, he feels a little better about it. This story does coincide with my other fics, but I also want it to be able to stand alone. Arik plays a bigger role in the Darkness trilogy than Rozin, but this story and their friendship is developing in the background.


End file.
